Jueves
by DayiFabi
Summary: Todos los días la misma rutina. El mismo tren, vagón, hora y asiento. Por él. Tan sólo observándole en secreto, deseando ser valiente para así poderle decir todo lo que sentía su corazón. Y por fin, un once de marzo se vio realizado su mayor anhelo. Ella creía que era un día como cualquier otro. "...Dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón" [Song-Fic]


_**¡Holis! Perdonen por no traerles una continuación, pero simplemente no podía dejar pasar esta fecha. ¿Saben que día es hoy? Las que saben, o conocen la canción sabrán de qué tratará este Song Fic Q.Q**_

_**Bueno, ya saben, si gustan escuchar la canción mientras leen~ **_

_**Los personajes aquí usados le pertenecen a Tite Kubo.**_

_**Canción: Jueves- La Oreja de Van Gogh.**_

* * *

Cabizbaja, me dirijo aparentemente tranquila hacia el mismo asiento de todos los días. Cruzo ése vagón, cuyo número ya me sé de memoria. Mis luceros chocolate, anhelantes, están deseosos por verle de nuevo. Cada paso que doy me hace sentir como si estuviese en una cuerda floja, mis piernas tiemblan y en cualquier momento podrían fallarme, condenándome a caer. Pero a pesar de todos estas sensaciones, yo estoy aquí, preguntándome si hoy las cosas llegarían a ser distintas a lo usual. Si hoy será el día que todo cambiará.

Una vez ahí, me siento y saco de mi bolso de mano un libro. Finjo leer cuando lo que realmente hago es observar por el rabillo del ojo las puertas eléctricas del tren, con angustia. Él no llega. Me muerdo el labio inferior, ahora con la vista fija en mi reloj y rogándole mentalmente a todos los Dioses que el tren no parta. No sin él.

_Entonces le veo._

Cruza serenamente las puertas, y, pese a tener sus orbes ocultos tras sus párpados, parece saber bien a dónde dirigirse. Sus manos se esconden en sus bolsillos y su cabellera blanca, que me recuerda a una esponjosa nube se menean conforme sus pasos. Me llevo una mano al pecho, incapaz de ignorar la alegría de mi corazón y los saltos que éste da ahora mismo. Parece decirme: _"¡Ve allá, Momo, ve con él!"_. Y yo, al no permitírselo, amenaza con salirse a la fuerza de mi pecho. Sigo su silueta con la mirada, mi rostro usa de escudo ése aburrido libro de ciencias y veo, no sin gozo, como él toma asiento frente a mí. Saco un poco mi cabeza del escondite para verle en secreto, y sonrío sin poder evitarlo. ¿Qué? Es algo que nace inconsciente de mí.

Con cara de estúpida, me arreglo la falda que traigo puesta, una falda que recibí de la abuela y nunca la había usado antes porque la guardaba para alguna ocasión especial. Me cercioro de que mi aliento sea comparable al aroma de rosas, y cruzo –según yo- mis piernas femeninamente, para seguir con la lectura de mi libro. Pero yo no leo nada, no salgo del mismo renglón y tampoco es como si hubiera llevado ése libro para estudiar. Tan sólo… quiero que él me note. Si en estos momentos estoy usando mi falda más bonita, es por él. Si finjo ser inteligente, también. Si mi verdadera yo fuera esto y más, creo… sería capaz de encararme directamente y preguntarle quién es.

Le miro a escondidas. Mantiene su rostro inexpresivo, observando hacia la nada y, tras revisar la hora en su reloj de muñeca por enésima vez lanza un bostezo cansado. Creo que mi boca, entreabierta, debe estar babeando ahora mismo. Mis pupilas se dilatan al ver tan bella escena para mí, y de nuevo, sale a la luz esa necesidad de estar junto a él, de hablarle y entregarle mi corazón que desde ya hacía meses le pertenece sin saberlo siquiera.

De pronto siento su mirada en la mía. Sus luceros aguamarina se toparon con los míos por una duración de milisegundos, pero ante tal fuerza, yo cierro los ojos, incapaz de sostener dicha mirada. Soy una estúpida. Él aparta su vista rápidamente, lanzando un suspiro más. El tren se detiene, anunciando que hemos llegado a una nueva estación. Se pone de pie y sale con elegancia del vagón, sin decir palabra, como siempre. Dejándome con el pecho adolorido y, sin soportarlo ya, me pongo a temblar.

_De nuevo, el día de hoy fue tristemente usual._

* * *

Y así pasan los días, de lunes a viernes. Yo saliendo temprano de casa, vistiendo las mejores de mis ropas y preparando discursos mentales en el camino, ideando planes para finalmente poder hablarte.

Pero, ¿A quién engaño? Mi miedo a que tú no sientas nada por mí es colosal. Aunque he llegado a pensar que no importa. Estos últimos meses, tomando siempre este tren, a la misma hora, el mismo vagón y asiento, sólo para poder verte por veinte minutos son los mejores momentos que tengo en el día. _Él me hace mi día._ Y aún si nunca llegara a hablarle, mientras pueda seguir viendo esos luceros turquesa, yo tengo las fuerzas para seguir viviendo.

_Y hoy también estás frente a mí._ Todo lo demás parece desaparecer, así como el resto de las personas y los únicos en este vagón somos tú y yo. El silencio reina entre nosotros, solamente se escucha el sonido del metal contra las vías y, a tan sólo unos pasos de ti, yo siento que la distancia que nos separa es mucho mayor.

_De pronto me miras, te miro y suspiras. Yo cierro los ojos, tú apartas la vista. A penas respiro, me hago pequeñita y me pongo a temblar._

Aprieto con fuerza mis pequeños puños, que sostienen el libro de ciencias. Me muerdo el labio inferior, y con el corazón latiéndome desfrenadamente, con todo mi cuerpo tembloroso como una gelatina, sintiendo que sudo por cada poro de mi cuerpo y un rubor adornando mis blancas mejillas, despiertan mis labios.

-¡Hi-Hitsugaya-kun! – Pronuncio su nombre tartamudeando.

Él me mira con sus cejas curveadas hacia abajo, con una mirada difícil de entender. No sé si está estupefacto o no le ha importado en lo más mínimo mi acción anterior. Abro mi boca nuevamente, esta vez sin emitir sonido alguno. Mis mejillas se encienden de la vergüenza, y giro mi cabeza. Has de estar pensando que soy una chica tonta, y yo… yo sólo quiero morirme ahora mismo. ¡Que la tierra me trague, por favor!

Sin embargo, el tiempo se detiene. Él se levanta de su asiento y se acerca a mi dirección. Frena sus pasos frente a mí y, cabizbajo, me observa detenidamente. Yo no quiero alzar la vista. Esto no es real. Yo lo sé. En cualquier momento el despertador sonará y me sacará a la fuerza de mi fantasía. Es imposible que este día, que había estado esperando con anhelo, en donde podamos cruzar palabra finalmente haya llegado. _No me entra en la cabeza que él note mi existencia._

Pero una mágica sensación me obliga a alzarla. Me topo nuevamente con esos luceros aguamarina que me encantan, que parecen ocultar tras de sí un montón de secretos por desvelar. Él sigue serio, más podría jurar que hay un brillo especial en su mirada. ¿Me estaré volviendo loca, acaso?

Mi mirada con la suya. Café con turquesa. Chocolate con menta.

-Yo no te conozco. – Le escucho decir, con la voz bien firme y autoritaria, pero con ternura contenida. En un susurro agrega: - Y ya te echaba de menos.

El sonido del movimiento del tren es lo único que se escucha ahora. El tiempo parece detenido, como si ambos estuviéramos sumergidos en una nube de fantasía de la que no queríamos salir jamás. Él, de pie frente a mí. Es lo más hermoso que haya visto jamás. Y su voz, que escuché hacía momentos no hace más que recordarme a una singular y melodiosa canción que alivia mis oídos.

_Nunca creí que este día llegaría._

Tantos meses viviendo en las sombras, sin hablarle, sin dirigirle palabra, tan sólo observándole en silencio, esperando como una tonta lo que no llegaría si yo no hacía algo al respecto.

Pero yo tiré las cartas al azar. Y el juego terminó mucho mejor de lo que esperaba.

Rechazar el tren directo, que me deja en mi destino con mucho tiempo de diferencia fue la mejor decisión que haya tomado jamás. Hoy puedo decir que estoy segura de eso. Porque gracias a él, yo pude conocerte.

_Y ya estamos llegando, mi vida ha cambiado. Un día especial este once de marzo._

Él me tiende la mano, con una media sonrisa que me derrite enterita. Yo alzo la mía, temblorosa pero sonriendo de igual manera. Una vez que siento su piel, una deliciosa electricidad recorre cada rincón de mi cuerpo. Hace que me levante de mi asiento con agilidad, y ahora ambos estamos de pie, con nuestras manos entrelazadas y mirándonos el uno al otro. Mi frente usa de apoyo la masculina, y soy capaz de sentir su respiración a menta con vainilla. Mi corazón late de alegría, como nunca hacía antes y ahora de lo único que tengo miedo es de que él sea capaz de escuchar el desesperado palpitar.

Y entonces llega lo inesperado.

Llegamos a un túnel, que apaga la luz, y quedamos rodeados de oscuridad.

Por un ínfimo momento, pude haber jurado que escuché explosiones. No escuché nada más, ni siquiera gritos desgarradores porque ni yo misma pude hacer algo al respecto. No tuve ni tiempo de alzar la voz, lo último que vi fue los ojos turquesa de él, abriéndose de par en par con confusión e impotencia, y después sus fuertes brazos me rodearon, protegiéndome de algo invisible que en esos momentos yo no era capaz de entender.

* * *

Abro mis luceros chocolate lentamente. Mis párpados me pesan como nunca, y todo me duele. No siento mis piernas, pero por sobre todo esto, aún soy capaz de percibir que unos brazos me protegían, y en un esfuerzo sobrehumano, sacando energías de la parte más recóndita de mi alma, giro mi cabeza para toparme con su bello rostro. Una daga me atraviesa al ver cómo una fina línea de sangre recorre ésa piel color oro. Muevo con pesar mis dedos, comprobando si aún puedo usarlos. Con lágrimas brotando sin compasión de mis ojos, te encuentro la cara gracias a mis manos. Me vuelvo valiente por momentos y, con el corazón encogido, me acerco lentamente a él, besándole sus fríos labios. Me sobresalto un tanto al sentir cómo me corresponde con fragilidad, y sin despegarnos un solo centímetro, escucho por segunda vez su voz en este día. Esta vez, lo que dijo fue lo que siempre anhelé escuchar. La frase que se quedará conmigo para siempre.

-Te quiero.

Sonrío de oreja a oreja con tristeza. Las lágrimas siguen recorriendo todo mi rostro sin compasión, y lo único que puedo hacer en mis condiciones, es acercarme más a él, me hago bolita en su pecho, permitiendo que él me abrace. Tratamos de transmitirnos calor. Un calor que está abandonando nuestros cuerpos irremediablemente.

_Los segundos más felices de toda mi corta vida._

No puedo hacer nada más por ti. Ni por mí. Es una lástima que no hayamos podido disfrutar más de nuestra compañía, pero sí que puedo hacer algo. No es la gran cosa, pero… Acaricias mi rostro con dulzura, te sonrío por última vez y me esfuerzo para tener en mi mente el recuerdo de esos luceros turquesa que tanto me vuelven loca, esta vez sería la última. Ya no habrá otro mañana, otro día en el que mi propósito sea el hablarte. Ya no te veré todos los días cruzar las puertas del tren ni a tu blanca cabellera. Aún así, el hecho de que mi cuerpo de sus últimos esfuerzos a tu lado, bajo la protección de tus masculinos brazos es lo mejor que me ha pasado. Te echaré de menos, y no olvides que te amo.

..._Dices que me quieres, y yo te regalo el último soplo de mi corazón._

* * *

_11/03/2004_

_Atentado terrorista en Madrid, llevado a cabo en cuatro trenes alrededor de las siete treinta de la mañana. Hora pico. Cerca de doscientos muertos y dos mil heridos._

* * *

**_Y, ¿Qué tal? ¿Está triste? Yo quería que lo estuviera, pero no sé... ¡Ustedes díganme! _**

**_Conmigo ya es once de marzo, no sé con ustedes x)_**

**_Bien... Quería escribir algo en esta fecha, específicamente de lo ocurrido en Madrid, aunque también pensé en escribir sobre el terremoto del 2011 en Japón, pero lo del atentado se me hace más inhumano y triste, porque fueron personas quienes lo provocaron. Un terremoto no se puede evitar, y pese a que hubo más víctimas, yo quise escribir sobre este acontecimiento._**

**_Está basado totalmente en la canción de la Oreja de Van Gogh, así que si se preguntan por qué Hinamori sabía el nombre de Toushiro sin conocerlo pregúntenle a la banda xD _**

**_Un minuto de silencio por todos los que murieron en esa fecha, tanto el 2004 como el 2011. _**

**_Y... ya, mucha seriedad, próxima actualización: LPEF, para que se rían un rato :)_**

**_¡Nos leemos!_**


End file.
